It's A Little Different Around Here
by GBDragon
Summary: A series of one-shots about Sadik and Heracles' time at Hetalia International Boarding Academy. Human, school AU.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't going to have this set in a specific place so readers could set it anywhere they wanted in their head but in the end it kinda become unavoidable so it's set in England (not that it's really mentioned a lot).

Also unbeta'd (sorry!)

.

**Year 7**

Welcome to Hetalia International Boarding Academy, a breeding ground for the world's best when it comes to achievements in academics, sports, culture and lifelong learning. Or whatever it was Romulus had put on the school welcome letter this year.

He had been headmaster of this school for many years now, retaining his youthful features and effervescent charm throughout as if the stress of school life could never touch him. Probably because he got Gebhard the Deputy Head to shovel most the work around the school, but Romulus was not without his own efforts. He had taken this run down, abandoned stretch of land lying forgotten in a still part of the English countryside and built it up into something grand and majestic.

From the high gates to the road of paved stone blocks leading up towards the portico of arches that framed the entrance way; from the fountain that flowed in the middle of the tranquil gardens behind the main school, to the swimming pool with its mosaic tiles depicting stories from Greek myths and legends (simply upon the request of an old friend who had helped fund the school, and he was never one to disappoint the ladies).

There were two different dorm buildings, one to the east and one west, both being the oldest buildings on-site. They were here years before the school was built, parts restored to prevent it falling down, but features still remained like the battlements and parapets lining the roof, while the building further south of the grounds which was used for year 7 to 9 classes had been built to connect to an old stone tower that was once part of a castle that had long since deteriorated.

But the main school building stood in front of it all, its courtyards large and inviting, its exterior decorated with stone carvings such as lions or chimeras projecting out from the walls. And to complete it all a dome elevated on top of the hall at the very heart of the school.

Yep, definitely not without his own efforts, he had built it brick by brick. Along with some construction workers of course but that just spoiled his version of events.

Maybe he had gone a little too far with his love for his home when he attempted to model the sports arena as a downsized version of the Colosseum but where was the harm in being impressive? It was his favourite part of it all and it made him feel a little more at home being able to wake up every morning and look out the window to see it standing tall.

Romulus was proud to be the headmaster of such a prestigious school. He'd even won awards! Who cares if Gebhard suggested he got them from sleeping with the board members, he knew that wasn't true - the board members were just a bonus.

He was only too glad to come back to school at the beginning of each year, and this year two of his grandsons were joining, he was so happy!

Usually at the beginning of a new school year Romulus would be at his busiest preparing assembly after assembly for each year group, laying down school rules with the first years, dealing with parents over the phone who had enquiries about anything that may have changed since the year before or just in general trying to settle into the routine of the school again after a relaxing summer.

He rarely had any problems, especially by the second week where more or less everything digressed into its normal flow. However, by the third week, having to yet again deal with a certain two first years, Mr. Adnan and Mr. Karpusi, for the 17th time - yes, every day since they'd arrived - he could tell he wasn't going to get that normal routine as easy as he wanted.

"Wait, can you run that by me again?"

"He put maggots on my pillow and worms in my bed", the young Greek boy relayed to him, his dirty clothes and skin making it appear as if he'd spent the day sleeping outdoors for lack of a bed. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been caught sleeping in some bizarre section of the school.

Romulus sat back in his chair trying to get his head around yet another petty argument that had emerged between the two boys. When one fought the other always attacked.

"And you Heracles?"

"I didn't do anything, sir."

"Oh please! You bit me, brat. Bit me! See," Adnan pulled back the sleeve of his navy blazer and sure enough, there were teeth marks embedded in his skin leaving a rosy circle.

Romulus sighed. First years were so very annoying – he couldn't remember being this annoying when he was a first year student. He remembered afternoons lying in the sun, ditching school work and serenading the pretty older girls just before they slapped him. He missed those days.

"Let me guess, this was in retaliation to you pulling his shorts down in P.E yesterday, Sadik?"

"Only because he threw a tennis racket at my face."

Instead of reminding Adnan that he already knew that after yesterdays little meeting, he stood up and made his way around his desk to tower over both boys.

"Alright, you two need to stop getting each other back for every single thing. Can you not fight for one second? You've only just got here and you're already causing trouble."

"He started it," Sadik promptly pointed to Heracles whose eyes widened at the accusation.

"You're the one who started it, who pushes someone down a stairs the first day?!"

"That wasn't a push, I fell into ya!"

"You laughed!"

"S'not my fault you have no sense of humour, kid."

"Quiet!"

Both boys turned their attention back to him, instantly shutting up and straightening their backs. Romulus was a loud person by nature but he rarely raised his voice out of irritation, but he did get a kick out of intimidating students when he wanted.

Maybe he should call their parents. Heracles' mother would probably be easier to talk to; they knew each other after all. Sadik's were much more powerful though so he didn't want to piss them off. Maybe if he threatened the boys a bit instead...

"If you don't behave..."he began, glancing between them both as they paid close attention. "...I will have to lock you in the catacombs."

Their faces were priceless as the colour slowly started to drain from them. It usually got around to the first years fast that there were a system of catacombs under the school, and some student years back ended up spreading rumours about a student being locked in there and forgotten about. It wasn't true of course but hearing the latest myth of the school always had him laughing.

"If however you do choose to behave, then I suggest you try a clean slate and go your separate ways okay, sit away from each other in class, yes?"

They both turned to glare at one another, each calculating the other for a decision before they both turn back to him and nod their heads.

"Good! Now shake hands on it and be off."

Rather reluctantly they both stood to shake hands, Sadik making a show of having to wipe off his hands on his clothes, while Heracles simply shoved past him to the door, Sadik ready with a retort until Romulus shot him a warning look.

He ignored the bickering in the corridor as they left but was relieved the next day when he managed to get through a whole day with neither of them running to his office.

.

...0.0.

.

Lol I don't know how I ended up writing such an unrealistic school. The only thing that was meant to be ancient about the school was the Colosseum. And then I got carried away :p

As you can probably tell: Romulus=Rome, Gebhard=Germania

I'm hoping for there to be more to this but these will probably be written as one-shots in case I don't finish it entirely so that each chapter sounds like a mini story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two**

"That jerk's done it again."

A goo-covered Heracles announced as soon as he walked through his dorm door, a trail of feathers dropping to the floor with each step.

It was Halloween celebrations throughout the school so pupils had been going around trying to scare one another. Teachers dressed up in all kinds of cheesy costumes; the corridors had been decorated by the art classes with greens, oranges and blacks; paper skeletons hung from the ceiling beams and pumpkins glowed on window sills. It would all be a great occasion if not for Sadik.

It had been weeks since the meeting with the head teacher but it wasn't that they had stopped fighting, they'd just stopped reporting one another. It was a bit hard to avoid Sadik after all when they were boarded in the same house, meaning they'd have to see each other at in-house study, registration, house meetings, break, oh and more or less every class they had up until the end of the year.

By the amount of times they were at each other's throats he wondered how his roommate managed to put up with him complaining about Sadik all the time, especially seeing as he seemed to get along with the Turk quite well.

Said roommate, a student from Japan named Kiku who had been working on some homework at their desk just before he came in, looked up in time to catch Heracles pulling off the uncomfortably sticky shirt and trousers of his uniform before adamantly looking elsewhere and muttering something about westerners to himself.

"I assume you're talking about Sadik." He began, setting aside the work and walking over to the bathroom to fetch a towel for Heracles to dry himself with, but mainly to cover him up. "What did he do?"

"Tried to ruin my life again. I was reading my book in the courtyard and he poured a bucket jam on me from one of the windows along with a bag of feathers."

kiku's eyes widened. "Won't your uniform be ruined?

"It'll probably wash out or be stained pink, I don't mind. I just wish he hadn't ruined my book."

Heracles glanced down at the ruined book in his hand, the remnants of anger slowly creeping its way back into his veins as the image of Sadik laughing his arse off filled his memory. It was a copy of the stories of Theseus his mother had given him before he left for the school knowing it was one of his favourite of the Greek heroes, an old version that wasn't even in copy anymore that she had gotten from her grandfather when she'd taken over his corporation for the protection and guardianship of Greek Heritage sites. Before leaving he had promised to keep it in good condition and now, only two months into the school year, it was already destroyed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. May I see it?" Kiku asked, casting his eyes over the ruined pages once Heracles handed it over.

"You can still read the pages at least, but they'll definitely be stained. Here I'll wipe them down."

While Kiku sat on his bed carefully dabbing the aged pages with some tissues, Heracles flopped down onto his own staring at the ceiling and running ideas through his head of how to get Sadik back.

He found himself doing that a lot these days after another fight with him, never having come across anyone so infuriating to the point where he couldn't keep calm anymore.

As Heracles laid there, Kiku sat across from him still cleaning the book but watching the Greek boy, not sure he'd ever seen him looking so dejected before and all over a book. It must have meant a lot to him, he guessed. They didn't know much about one another except for a few basic details they'd picked up from each other as they'd started to bond from sharing a room, but Kiku liked to consider him a friend, and as any friend would be, he didn't like to see Heracles looking so unhappy.

"I have an idea you could scare Sadik with." Kiku blurted out without thinking, then immediately wished he'd said nothing.

"Really?" Heracles asked curiously, looking over at him with mild surprise. "What is it?"

Kiku thought to himself, not wanting to get anyone into trouble from his idea, but then again it was Halloween... his idea couldn't be that bad on a night like this of all nights.

"Do you remember the horror stories from my home I told you about?"

Heracles nodded, remembering nights in the dark when Kiku, if he was having trouble getting to sleep (because Heracles had never really had that problem to be honest) would ask for him to share stories from his home and in turn Heracles would ask for stories from his.

"Let's work from that."

**~0.0.0~**

Heracles felt somewhat ridiculous.

He had spent the afternoon convincing Sadik's roommate, Gupta, to leave their door unlocked for the night, not getting much of a response except a nod and a bizarre look once Heracles explained why he needed it to be left open but he was glad the Egyptian boy had agreed to it in the end. After which he spent the rest of the evening sitting in the art room while Kiku's friends milled around him with paint brushes and slightly off-smelling body paints they'd found in the back of the art store cupboard.

There was an energetic, auburn haired Italian boy, Feliciano, who had been doing a pretty good job of painting him up with what was very fine detail. The blond boy Ludwig however had been advised to do something other than paint after his lack of artistic skill mixed with his perfectionism started to cause him some irritation, so Kiku persuaded him to make a prop papier-mâché bat for Heracles to use instead.

But now, standing in the middle of Sadik and Gupta's dorm while they slept he couldn't help feeling he looked less intimidating than was intended if the mirror against the wall was any indication. Even the shaded in abs which were painted rather convincingly to make him seem bigger looked out of place on his average preteen frame.

Disregarding that, he still wanted revenge on Sadik.

Advancing between the two beds, Heracles looked between each one to see which was Sadik's and quietly snorted. Figures he'd still wear that stupid mask even whilst he slept. It was only going to make what he wanted to do a lot more difficult though.

Feeling around in the pocket of a make shift loin cloth put together from some sheets, he uncapped one of the felt-tip pens inside and started sketching across the ivory mask with little designs such as whiskers, flowers, dollops of poo with squiggly odour lines coming off of them and then one of himself kicking a figure of Sadik in the shin.

The last one he was very tempted to do there and then but he settled for 'accidently' elbowing Sadik every so often through his covers as he leaned over him to draw, surprised the other boy hadn't woke up from any of it except for tossing in his sleep a few times.

Eventually he had filled most of the space on the mask with little drawings and soon pulled back from his position to admire his work. They weren't well drawn images by any means but they would do.

Taking a step back he ended up knocking into the side table between Sadik and Gupta's bed and a glass of water went tumbling over, the glass breaking the silence with a heavy thud as it clacked against the wooden surface before rolling off onto the floor.

Sadik made a sudden loud snort in his sleep and turned, the swing of his arm hitting Heracles hard in the chest.

He managed to muffle a few choice words by biting his lip but within seconds he could hear the tell tale groan of someone waking up.

Quickly shoving the pens back into his pocket, Heracles stood still as Sadik started to wake up and internally swore to himself. Sadik wasn't meant to wake up until after he'd tampered more with his stuff, dammit.

.0.0.0..

Eyelids fluttering open, Sadik felt the last haze of sleep slip away from him and his dreams disperse as he squinted into darkness, a yawn sliding past his lips while he glanced over to the flashing clock on the bedside table. His eyebrows furrowed at the time. Why would he be waking at almost one in the morning?

Groaning to himself he stretched and rolled back over in bed, attempting to go back to sleep.

It was while he was lying there, settling back into the sheets after fidgeting them into place did he notice it; a low breathing right beside him. Gupta was all the way on the other side of the room, and even then you could hardly hear him sleeping.

Rolling back over, Sadik squinted in the dark again.

There was a figure in front of him, he was sure. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe he hadn't actually woken up. But he felt wide awake in the seconds he realised something was less than an arm's length from him.

"Gupta?"

He called out, waiting for an indication that it was his friend. When none came he thickly swallowed and hesitantly reached a hand over to the lamp at the side table and switched it on.

If asked later, he would vehemently deny the very high-pitched squeak that escaped his throat.

Looming over him was the nasty, blood red face of some kind of beast and a body to match with deep, dark jagged lines of muscle stretching uncomfortably over limbs unusually small for such definition. Whatever it was it was hideous with its yellowed teeth, claw like nails, wild hair and large sharp horns growing from its head.

Sadik's eyes lingered on the frightening body, its eyes staring into his with anger. He quickly looked away and found his eyes wondering down to the spiked bat in its hands.

He felt like screaming, he really did. But Sadik Adnan did not bow to fear.

Taking in a deep breath he suddenly grabbed the lamp on the table and bellowed,"Gupta! Grab a weapon!"

The beast seemed to falter at that and stumbled back as Sadik grabbed the object in his hands and let what sounded like a war cry rip from his throat as he dashed forward, and before he knew it he was chasing the freak around the room.

They jumped over beds, over the desk, ran through into the bathroom and dodged one another by wrestling the shower curtain between them, even climbed on top of a wardrobe and yet neither were backing down.

Gupta, who prior to being noticed had been sitting cross-legged on his bed intently watching the two of them, could only give Sadik a blank stare as he motioned for Gupta to get into action.

"Don't just sit there!"

Could he not see some freak of nature had clearly snuck into their room?

Sadik ducked on time as the pointed bat swung at him and found himself in the perfect position for a tackle, taking his chances and diving forward to encircle his arms around its waist and bring it to the ground as it tried to wrestle him off.

"Aha, what ya gonna do now creep? Just try and escape! Hey keep those horns to yourse- What the-"

All along his hands and arms Sadik noticed were red smudges of paint appearing from where they'd touched against the weird creature's body, the body that now looked to be losing some of it colour as it struggled against the carpet and left a print of red against it.

It dawned on him that the beast was actually more likely a student and Sadik tightened his grip and glared down at the boy, pissed that someone tried to get one over on him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Get off me, you're too heavy!"

"Oi, I'm not heavy! But if you don't tell me now then I will crush you."

Just to prove his point, Sadik shifted and pressed his weight down more from where he was lying across the boy causing him to grunt in pain.

"Maybe if you used your brain then you'd actually recognise my voice, idiot."

The boy was not letting up in his struggles which was making it hard for Sadik to get a good look at his face but it was starting to fit into place just who exactly would be likely enough to sneak into his room at night and try and mess with him.

"If you're Heracles I am going to make your life hell."

"And if I'm not Heracles?"

"Then I'm still gonna give you a bashin'!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he was met with a bat to the head and was caught of guards enough for Heracles to shove him off his body and run his way to freedom.

"Get back here, brat!"

Heracles was already out the door by the time Sadik got to his feet to run after him but skidded to a halt as Gupta took a step in front of the door.

"Are you sure you want to go after him?"

Sure as hell! The Greek jerk was probably well away by now, not that Sadik would hesitate to storm down to his dorm though.

"There some mess you might want to sort out first." Gupta pointed out before he could ask him to move, a rare amused smile playing on his face as he looked up at Sadik.

He was mildly surprised by the smile, for one there wasn't anything for him to be smiling about but he couldn't tell what was going on in Gupta's head half the time so he probably shouldn't try to work it out. He was right about the mess though. They'd really wrecked the place.

"You're right," he sighed. "I can go after him tomorrow."

Picking up the glass cup from the floor and angrily muttering to himself about the red stain on the floor, Sadik stomped into the bathroom to wet a cloth to scrub it with. He was in the midst's of plotting against Heracles when he glanced up into the mirror then back down again, before all thought froze and he snapped his eyes back up to his reflection, the pit of his stomach dropping.

Suddenly, the amusement made sense.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

**~0.0.0~**

The punch in the face was worth it the next morning when Heracles opened his door to be greeted by the sight of Sadik, still in all his scribbled glory. It turned out the felt tip drawings were not as easily removable as Sadik would have liked them to be and for that the school had the delight of enduring a foul tempered Sadik for a good few weeks before the final faded marks completely disappeared.

* * *

If anyone's wondering, Heracles is meant to be an Oni in this which is a creature from Japanese folklore, I only got the info for that off wiki though so if there's anything I mentioned about him as an Oni that was wrong then please give me a heads up :)

Plus Sadik wasn't harmed by the bat because it's not real luckily (and was likely not dry either woops)!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Birthday/Republic Day Turkey! (even though the 29th just finished)

Part 3

Piercing January winds and a dull, greying sky brought an onset of shivers for Sadik from where he sat huddled under an evergreen oak tree far from the school building, just on the edge of the grounds beside a stream that ran under the murky green scenery.

Everyone had returned from the Christmas holiday period a few days previously and by lunch time Sadik had already been given a hefty amount of homework that he was sure wasn't acceptable by first year standards, so he couldn't wait to come back to the tree that he often visited for some peace and quiet away from all the teachers whinging to get everything done.

He'd stumbled across it a couple of weeks into the school year while he was walking the grounds on a boring Tuesday afternoon with nothing better to do at a new school in an unfamiliar country with its usually awful weather (although on the plus side his hoodies finally served a purpose), so he found himself setting out to explore and by that came across a stream to the south side that was blocking off anyone from escaping (unless they wanted to risk swimming across to get lost in stretches of green fields and sheep).

It wasn't a special place or anything, it just served as a place where he could get his schoolwork done in peace as houses were too loud and distracting for him to concentrate in when everyone was chatting across tables to one another during house study.

Luckily the house prefect didn't seem to mind students wandering off when he was in the throes of yet another 'awesome' story about himself and busy chatting away to anyone that would listen. Eventually though his own brother would get annoyed and in the end take charge of his duty but by then Sadik would already be long gone.

Another pointer about this spot was that he didn't have to put up with Heracles' stupid face, which seemed to pop up every now and again to irritate him.

Now however, he wasn't under the tree to do any schoolwork. Instead he was sitting with a list in his lap of school clubs that the year seven's had been given to choose from if they wished to do an extracurricular activity in their spare time, being that they were now allowed to join in with the other students for activities up until the summer holidays.

There was only one problem though.

They had to be the most ridiculous list of activities he'd ever seen.

Gourmet food club he could get on board with, hell even Backgammon if it meant not having to put up with the rule changes that separated it from Tavla. But _embroidery_? Lego club, Bean bag racing, Puzzle group..._Unicycling Club_?! Like he was ever going to return to Turkey with skills like that for the rest of his family to laugh at. Sadik couldn't help bursting out with laughter himself as he imagined how that would go down.

As Sadik made his way down the list it did get slightly better, thankfully. He'd already got gourmet club ticked, and he was tempted to choose one or two things from the sports section too.

Football? It'd probably be full up by the rate he heard some of the students talking about it earlier; also he could play that anytime outside if he wanted. Fencing? Would be an interesting enough choice...

Skimming down the list he paused as his eyes caught wrestling. It wouldn't be a half bad idea; he had been good in fights when he was at school back in Turkey and he was stronger than a lot of the other kids his age so maybe it wouldn't be that hard. Besides, he loved a good fight or two.

Thinking he wasn't going to get much fun out of the rest of the activities on the list, Sadik put a tick next to wrestling and folded the page back up to hand in when he got back to the school.

~#~#~

Thursday came and soon after his last class of the day Sadik changed into his P.E kit before making his way to the amphitheatre and downstairs into the gym. There was already a small group of people gathered inside, some talking to one another, others waiting off at the sides away from the mats until the club started. He'd seen all of them at one point or another in the corridors or assembly but there were only a few he knew from class and out of those few he was kind of surprised at who turned up. He ended up doing a double take when he first laid eyes on Katyusha Braginski, then Tino Väinämöinen standing off in a group discussing their Christmas holidays, as well as one Canadian boy he recalled only ever seeing once in his ICT class before he mysteriously disappeared.

"...I'm so gonna ace this class."

He decided to make his way over towards Katyusha first who was fidgeting with a hair clip that was stubbornly refusing to sit neat and securely in her short blonde hair before having to pull it out and start all over again.

"Hey, want some help with that?" he asked, startling her a little before she smiled in thanks and offered him the clip.

"So, what are you doing here? I wouldn't have you pegged as the wrestling type."

"I'm not really, or at least I don't know until I try..." she said timidly, moving back from Sadik as he finished pinning the clip in the right place, "but my brother suggested I join to bring out my stronger side more."

Oh, well that made sense. Nice enough girl as she was she could be a bit of a cry baby at times but he remembered how shocked everyone had been last month when some kid took a crack at her family and out of nowhere she went haywire and threw a punch at them. It would have all been brilliant if she hadn't broken down in tears, apologised and ran off as soon as she did it. Still, maybe wrestling would give her confidence to kickass mercilessly.

Sadik chatted to her a few minutes longer before nodding her off to make his way to the back of the room so he could dump his stuff down in the corner before the lesson started.

So of course he just so happened to be in the right place at the right time with the best view of the door for when his enemy, otherwise known as 'jumped-up-cat–smelling-Zeus-groupie', shuffled through looking once again as if he'd been sleeping off in a ditch somewhere.

The sound of indignation that left Sadik's mouth that very moment must have done so loudly because Heracles' eyes zeroed in on him and next thing he knew they were having a glaring standoff across the room from one another.

Almost simultaneously they both advanced and began marching across the mats to meet in the centre of the floor.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Do you have to spit?" Heracles frowned, making a show of wiping his face. "I could ask you the same. I'm joining here."

"So am I, you march right back out!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you get lost if it's a problem!"

"You-"

"Welcome class!" A voice suddenly boomed from the entrance way getting every students attention. Bounding into the classroom came a man dressed in khaki shorts and top with a plaster across the bridge of his nose and an almost cheeky grin flashing pearly whites, while another one, one of the older students by the looks of him, trailed in behind him half heartedly looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

"Gather in the centre everyone, come on", the first man motioned with his arms, herding them over to the middle.

"So... let's start with introductions. I'm the wrestling coach Mr. Kirkland but just call me Jack 'cos if you don't know them already then beware there's a bunch of us walking around here somewhere or other. This here-" Jack pointed with a thumb over his shoulder, "is Ned. He'll be here to help out and demonstrate moves along with me as contribution to his course points. Say hi Ned!"

Ned gave a single solemn nod of the head but made no moves to speak, choosing to slide his hands into his pockets instead.

"Right then, as I said, I'll be teaching you to engage in close hand-to-hand combat and how to grapple with your opponent to slam 'em to the ground! But all for fun of course, because we don't wanna have any injuries now do we? At least not yet anyway."

Jack winked towards one of the smaller boys who audibly gulped and looked more and more like he regretted even stepping through the classroom door.

"You will learn to wrestle and practice against one another as opponents while maintaining a safe and friendly practice space, okay? Now, if you all get into pairs I can start explaining some of the things we're gonna learn this term."

Sadik scanned around the room as everyone paired off and he could see himself having to be quick about it. He weaved in between all those already in twos to try and find someone but it looked like not many were left available. And that's when his eyes met Heracles, who also happened to not have a partner.

"Forget it!" Sadik scoffed, turning full pelt and walking right into the teacher who had sprung up behind him.

"Looks like you two are the only ones left so you can fight together, but spread out with the rest of the class."

That's when it hit him.

They'd be wrestling. He actually had permission to _fight_ Heracles.

Suddenly the thought of being pairs didn't faze him after all and with that he planted the biggest smirk on his face he could muster and turned back towards Heracles who seemed to have the same idea.

Throwing Karpusi to the floor every week? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Sorry that i'm slow at updating! And it is kind of rushed :/ also thanks very much for your comments or anyone who has taken the time to read this XD

Ned=Netherlands

Jack=Australia (I just wanted Australia in this fic somewhere even if he is going to be older than the other Kirklands. Hey if he can wrestle crocs then he can wrestle students too :p)


End file.
